


Worship

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of smut. Aizen and Tousen in the throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Beyond the locked doors of Aizen's throne room high atop the dais, Sousuke sat on his throne, leaning heavily against it. A faint smile on his face, his chest heaved as he gripped the arm rests of his throne. Between Aizen's parted thighs knelt Tousen, one hand braced upon the other shinigami's thigh and the other wrapped around the base of his cock. He stroked the hardening flesh for a few moments before stabilizing it as he took it past his full lips, laving the underside as he suckled.

Moaning, Aizen gazed down at Tousen's gently bobbing head, unable to suppress a smirk. "You're so good at this, Kaname," he told the other shinigami. "I keep asking you how you became so talented-" He paused to gasp as Tousen pulled back to suckle the crown of his cock, his tongue stroking the slit before his mouth descended again. When he recovered from the move, Aizen continued in a breathless voice. "But you never tell me. I have my suspicions, though."

Kaname paused, frowning at the humor he detected in the other shinigami's voice and at the implication of his words. Annoyed, he began to pull away but not before he felt fingers carding through his braids, the pads of them massaging his scalp soothingly.

"Don't be angry, Kaname," Aizen told him in a low voice. "You know how I am. I'm only teasing." His hand moved to cup the back of Tousen's head, stroking at the nape of his neck. "I'd love it if you'd continue."

Tousen shivered at the sensation of Aizen's hand sliding down to caress his neck, landing lightly onto one shoulder. He began to suckle the flesh in his mouth again as Aizen massaged his shoulder. Kaname's eyes slid shut as he listened to Sousuke's soft vocalizations. With a moan of his own, Tousen took Sousuke's erection deeper, his head bobbing languidly in Aizen's lap.

Aroused by Sousuke's moans, Tousen slid a hand down over the bulge in his groin, trying to ease some of the ache there. His movements became more heated as he groaned around the flesh he worked in his mouth. The hand that moved to cup the back of Tousen's head gripped the braids there as Aizen stiffened from the vibrations caused by Kaname's moans. Bitting his lip as he cast his heated stare downward, Sousuke undulated his hips, pushing his erection farther into Tousen's mouth while he stabilized his head with his grip on his hair. Kaname felt more than a little embarrassed at getting a perverse thrill from Aizen's actions, aroused by the way his thick cock stroked over his tongue.

It wasn't long before Sousuke's moans took on a desperate edge, the sounds echoing off the pale walls. Groaning, Aizen shot against the back of Kaname's throat, the shinigami swallowing around him. Tousen continued to suckle him until he was completely spent, allowing Sousuke's softening erection to slip from his lips with a moist sound. Aizen urged him up off of the floor, pulling him into his lap to face him. Tousen grasped one of his shoulders as he straddled the other shinigami.

"You're usually not so messy, Kaname," Aizen told him, noting a trickle of his essence at the corner of the other shinigami's mouth. He chuckled at Tousen's embarrassed look before leaning forward to lap at the pearly liquid. He kissed Kaname deeply, enjoying the echo of himself on the other shinigami's tongue.

Kaname gasped into the kiss as he felt Sousuke's fingers glide over the bulge in his groin. He groaned when Aizen's hand massaged his erection through his hakama. He squeezed Sousuke's shoulder almost painfully, but the other shinigami didn't seem to mind. Aizen was more interested in the expressions passing across Tousen's face and the sounds that he made as he was brought nearer to the brink. Aizen moved his hand under Kaname to toy with his entrance, fabric sliding roughly across the puckered opening. Tousen's head fell forward onto Aizen's shoulder as Sousuke gripped the base of his cock through his hakama, massaging it until Tousen's body was wracked with shudders. Kaname's moans were muffled against Aizen's shoulder as he came, pearly fluid soaking into black fabric. Tousen's chest heaved as he panted, his breath warming Aizen's neck.

"I hate it when you do that," Tousen managed to say as he tried to catch his breath. "Now I have to go change."

Aizen chuckled, caressing him through the moistened garment."A small price to pay for pleasure, Kaname," he told him.

Tousen frowned slightly, his head still pillowed on the other shinigami's shoulder. "You just didn't want to soil your clothes."

Aizen nipped at his ear. "No point of both of us getting dirty." He chuckled as Tousen sighed.

 

End


End file.
